Chapter 2 Mistakes
by Faora Emerson KitanzumiUzumaki
Summary: This is chapter 2 of the story Young Justice. Its basically the same story on television, just a few changes here and there and new characters and even characters from different stories or series i like. I hope you enjoy my story.


Chapter 2: Mistakes

On a warm summer day of 7th of July, our heroes gather around the Mt. Justice. Kid and Robin arrive at the H.Q.

Aqualad: Do you have any missions for us, Tornado?

Red: That's the Batman's job; I'm only here to observe your behavior.

Robin: So what do you want us to do?

Tornado: Have a look around, you might learn something new. (Walking away)

Faora: C'mon let's have a look.

Aqualad, Superboy and his friends begin walking around the Harbor. Meaghan is giving the tour.

Meaghan: This is our front door. (Walking in front of the Harbor) And this is the back. (Walking towards the back of the cave)

Robin: Originally, the cave had 3 exits, but they had to close one down because the enemy would always try to get in.

Meaghan (confused): So that mean the enemy is constantly watching us?

Robin (grabbing Meaghan's hand): The enemy knows we know that they are watching us, giving them reason not to attack us.

Kid (getting jealous): In other words, we are hiding in plain sight.

Faora: It's not really the enemy that comes here; Just the paparazzi.

Superboy (gives the area a whiff.): I smell smoke.

Meaghan: Ahh; My cookies!

Meaghan flies in a rush to the kitchen. Her comrades follow behind. Meaghan levitates the cookie tray out of the oven. Kid gives the cookies a good look.

Meaghan: They were supposed to be Granny May's chocolate blueberry cookies from chapter…. Oh, never mind.

Kid grabs a burnt cookie from the tray and starts eating.

Robin: It doesn't matter, he doesn't seem to mind.

(All eyes on Kid)

Kid: I have a high metabolism. (Talking with his mouth full)

Faora giggles and Meaghan signs.

Aqualad: I bet they would have tasted great.

Meaghan: Thanks, Aqualad.

Calder: Please call me Calder or Calder Ahmm. But call me Calder for short.

Kid: I'm Wally. Dark glasses over here, is Batman's partner. Batman has been strict about his secret identity being known.

Meaghan: My name's no secret, it's Meaghan Morzz. But call me Meagan, it's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now.

Faora: My name is Kathlerine Amy Emerson

Superboy leans against the counter in silence and then begins walking away.

Meagan (Telepathically): Don't worry Superboy.

Superboy turns around looking angry.

Meagan (Telepathically): We'll find you an Earth name too.

Superboy (yells): Get out of my head.

Everybody looks at Meagan. Meagan begins a mental link with her new comrades.

Meagan: What's wrong? Everybody in Mars links their minds.

Everybody touches their head in pain, except Faora.

Calder: Meaghan, stop! We know that Martians link their minds, but we don't. It's a concern about privacy, this is Earth.

Wally: Besides gnomeous left a bad taste in his brain. (Pointing at Superboy)

Meagan: I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Superboy (angry): You know now, so stay out!

Meagan looks at the floor ashamed.

Faora (telepathically): Don't worry Meagan, you can link with me.

Meagan (Facepalm): Hello Meagan! I know what we can do. Follow me.

Meagan floats out the door and her friends follow behind very confused. Superboy sits angrily on a chair, near the door. Meagan floats back to him.

Meagan: Superboy, please? (Very softly)

Superboy stands and walks out the door with his hands in his pocket, Meagan smiles. They all end up in front of a small pod.

Meagan: This is the Bio-ship.

Wally: It's cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute.

Meagan: It's asleep, silly. Let me wake it up.

Meagan puts her hand on the Bio-ship, which turns into a big space craft. The door opens like a staircase. Meagan begins ascending the stairs.

Meagan: Aren't you coming?

They all walk into the control room and take a seat.

Meagan: Red Tornado, open bay doors.

Tornado: Access granted.

They all fly outside, giving Happy Harbor a better look.

Faora: Hey Meagan, can you shape shift?

Meagan turns into a female Robin and a Female Kid Flash.

Wally: Is it wrong to think that I'm hot? (Dizzy-like)

Robin: Impressive! (Clapping) But they would notice you like that. (Referring to her womanly form)

Meagan: Mimicking boys is harder.

Calder: And your clothes?

Meagan (touching her clothes.) : Their Bio-organic. They respond to my mental commands.

Superboy: As long as they are the only ones. (He said not even looking back.)

Meagan (whispering to Calder): He doesn't seem to like me very much.

Calder (Whispering) it's only a matter of time.

Wally: You know he has super hearing, right?

Calder and Meagan remain silent looking at Superboy.

Wally: Can you walk through walls like your uncle?

Meagan: Density Shifting? No, that is too complicated and it is from another level. But here is something I can do, camouflage mode.

Faora: So currently, the ship is invisible?

Meagan: Yup.

Robin: Isn't this amazing?

Wally (looking at Meagan): She sure is. (Almost out of breath)

Faora and Robin look at Wally.

Wally (Talking quickly.): I meant the ship, which is always referred to a she. (Crossing his arms)

Robin: Fast on his feet, but not so fast on his mouth.

Wally: Dude!

Faora: Believe me, I know what you mean. Flash would hit on me and the other girls at Watchtower. He would say things without thinking all the time.

Red Tornado: Tornado to Bio-ship. Garlem City is under attack by twisters. Go check it out.

Meagan: Coordinates received. We are on our way.

Few seconds later, they arrived at their destined area. The mall and perimeter is full of twisters and people running away. They land the ship and check the area or anything suspicious.

Superboy: Let's go.

Meagan: Wait, what's the plan?

Aqualad: None. We just improvise.

Faora: I'm surprised to hear that, but let's see the type of potential you have.

Robin: Don't let your guard down. Be prepared for anything.

Kid walks around the area, not looking where he's going and gets sucked up by a small twister. Aqualad uses his aqua bearers to grab Kid by the leg and pulls him out. As soon as he catches his breath, a big metallic red cyborg appears in front of them.

Mr. Twister: Why, hello children. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Twister; now get out of my way before you die.

Robin: Over our dead carcasses we will!

Mr. T: Let me grant that wish.

Superboy jumps at Twister to deliver the blow, Miss Martian holds him down, Robin throws his baterangs, leaving Aqualad and Kid for back-up while Faora sees through Mr. T with her Byakugan. Mr. T receives the blows but acts un-affected, he grabs Miss Martian and throws her against Superboy and Robin is caught in a mini Twister but Aqualad grabs Robin with the bearers. Kid runs around Twister to cause a distraction while Faora begins weaving signs and 5 Faoras appear.

Kid: Where did you come from?

Faora: Tell you later.

S.C 4: Let's go!

S.C 3: U-

S.C 2: Zu-

S.C 1: Ma-

S.C 5: Ki

Faora: Lion Barrage.

S.C 1: Superboy, now!

Superboy runs towards Mr. T and punches him right through the chest. Faora's clones disappear.

Faora: Superboy, get away! He's about to explode!

Faora was about to run towards Superboy to pull him away but she didn't get towards him on time. Miss Martian puts an invisible force field on Superboy causing the explosion not to harm him. But it did hurt Miss M., leaving her unconscious.

Robin: Superboy, are you ok?

Superboy: I'm fine. But why wasn't I absorbed by the explosion?

Faora: 'Cuz Meagan used her force field to protect you from the explosion.

Superboy (Softly): Thanks Meagan.

Unknown Girl: This is really impressive for a bunch of kids.

Everybody turns to see where the voice came from.

Unknown Girl: Faora's power is not to be ignored but Experiment 24 is not far behind.

Aqualad: Who are you?

X: I'm X. And I'm here to retrieve Exp. 24 and Faora.

Superboy and Faora look at each other and Faora starts giggling while Superboy gives X a crocked smile.

Superboy: Over my dead body, I'll go back to Cadmus to be used as a weapon.

After Superboy said this, Aqualad, Robin, Kid and Faora step in front of him.

Superboy: What are you doing?

Aqualad: You did a good job by not going back.

Robin: But the thing is, what are we supposed to do?

Kid Flash: Stick around with our arms crossed while you fight?

Faora: We're a team now; we should protect each other, all for 1 and 1 for all.

Superboy: Now, let's get this over with.

X: I see your answer is the one I was told to expect. No matter, I'll just take you by force! Rex!

Out of nowhere, a huge wolf/tiger jumps in front of X, mutant animal 5' with 7". It looks strong and fierce, showing its teeth and drooling to see if its enemy cowards.

X: Now let me ask again. Are you coming with me by force of will?

Faora: Who gives you the right to boss me around? My team is stronger than yours so you better back off, or you won't live to see tomorrow.

Faora turns around and writes a short message in Japanese on Meagan's skin, weaves some signs and Miss M. disappears.

Kid: Where did Miss Martian go?

Faora: Now is not the time.

X: Let's get this over with. Rex, kill!

Rex, X's pet begins chasing Kid, who starts super speeding away. Aqualad uses his bearers and grabs X by her legs, but she uses fire to melt his bearers. Superboy tries punching her but she dodges all his attacks. Robin tries to sneak behind X while Superboy tried to land an attack on her and throws his baterangs at her but she caught them in mid-air with her ability to control metal.

Faora: Me try, you guys help Kid. He seems to be running out of ideas.

Faora (Walking towards X): I'll be your opponent now, making a stance.

X: I don't know if this is an honor or a mistake. But sure, why not, I'll get to see why you are feared by every villain.

X runs towards Faora with her hands on fire.

Faora: Mjm, a fire type. Not the first I've seen. Land your best shot.

X: I intend to.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash is trying to outsmart Rex, by running anywhere possible to tire the K9/Feline animal.

Kid: Guys, a little help here?

Robin grabs a trick baterang that had a force field to try and hold Rex down. Aqualad uses his aqua bearers to electrocute Rex, but unaware of Rex's powers, Rex uses his hot breath to melt Aqualad's aqua bearers and he scratches Aqualad in the chest. Aqualad goes K.O.

Superboy: Aqualad! Damn It!

Robin: Two people down.

Meanwhile, Meagan is just waking up from her unconsciousness

Meagan: Ughhh! What happened? Where am I? (Opens her eyes and screams.)

? (Screams): What is your problem?

Meagan (Scared): Who are you? Where am I?

Naruto: I'm Naruto, Faora's twin brother. She transported you here from trouble as soon as you were unconscious. You are in Konoha now, you're safe.

Meagan: Konoha? Where is that?

Naruto: In another dimension. Please lie down to get healed faster.

Just then a girl with pink hair and green eyes comes in the small room where Meagan was being attended. This girl comes in with two pots of water. When she sees Meagan awake and talking with Naruto, she gets angry.

Unknown : Naruto! How many times have I told you not to talk to the patients when they are still in recovery? Her eyes come on fire and she cracks her knuckles, comical expressions.

Naruto (scared): Sakura, I didn't wake her up! She woke up on her own! Honestly!

Sakura: Naruto! (Sakura grabs Naruto by his shirt and is about to punch him while Meagan watches everything. Just as Sakura, who is about to punch Naruto, Meagan hold Sakura's hand with levitation. Naruto doesn't get punched by Sakura by Meagan blocking Naruto.)

Meagan: I'm sorry for that but Naruto is telling the truth. I did wake up on my own.

Sakura let's go of Naruto and quickly tends to Meagan because Meagan immediately has a nose bleed.

Sakura: You shouldn't have overdone yourself. Take some time to recover.

Meagan: What do you mean?

Naruto (Pointing at Meagan): Your nose is bleeding.

Sakura: Naruto, get behind Meagan and give her support. I'm going to begin healing her right away.

Naruto gets behind Meagan and holds her back up to support her while Sakura is healing her and immediately Meagan feels the effect of the healing process. After Sakura finishes healing Meagan, the questions begin to come out.

Meagan: In what dimension am I? How did I get here? How did you treat me so quickly? Are you aliens of some sort?

Naruto and Sakura look at Meagan and then look at each other and start laughing uncontrollably.

Meagan: What's so funny?

Naruto: Sorry. It's just you kept asking weird questions but the last one was the one that knocked the wind out of me. Are we aliens of some sort? No. You are in a different dimension called Astrom. You got here by Faora's account, you were injured in battle and was transported here to get fully healed and then sent back. Sakura is a medical ninja, she heals people but she's not the only who has the ability to. Only people who have the patience and calmness can become medical ninjas. (He started wiping his laughter tears away.)

Sakura: Anyways now that you can fully operate, tell us why you are here and why were you injured so badly?

Meagan: Well... (Meagan begins explaining her story so far to Naruto and Sakura. After she finishes explaining...)

Sakura: Well that explains a lot. Now that you're all better, I give you my approval to return back to your friends.

Meagan: That's the thing. I don't know how to go back to my dimension.

Naruto: That's okay. Leave it to me. (Naruto begins sitting straight and concentrating on something.)

Meagan (To Sakura): What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong?

Sakura: No, it's not you. You see, Naruto and Kitanzumi are twins, because they are twins they somehow share mental links with each other.

Naruto: In other words, we can talk to each other without using our mouths, but Kitanzumi can use this ability with anyone, unlike me.

Meagan: Why do you call Faora "Kitanzumi"? I can use telepathy too, so that isn't a problem.

Naruto: Kitanzumi is her birth name. Faora is just a name she created when she went to your dimension. Now pay attention please. Close your eyes and try to imagine an invisible line/ mental current but you have to calm the mind first.

Immediately,

Faora (Telepathically): Hey Naruto! Is Meagan awake yet?

Meagan: You bet I am. (Meagan adds Sakura to the conversation.) But the question is how do I go back to our dimension?

Faora: Ohh, that is soo right. I forgot that I summoned you there. But now is not the time to summon you because I got my hands full.

Sakura: Ok then, Naruto you summon her back to where she was.

Faora: Is that Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah. Meagan added me to the conversation.

Meagan: But I don't get it, what is going on that you can bring me back yourself?

Faora: Guys, see right through my eyes, as if it were a gateway.

Sakura, Naruto and Meagan close their eyes but see an infinite transmission of images that flow through their brains by Faora's account. Everything is a chaos, Kid Flash is trying to carry Aqualad to the Bio-ship to safety but Rex keeps trying to catch him even while Superboy and Robin try to hold Rex down. Faora is fighting X but she has a few bruises here and there but still manages to keep up with Faora.

Meagan: What's wrong with Aqualad?

Faora: He's unconscious, Rex scratched Aqualad in the chest and I think he's near something unthinkable... death.

Meagan: Then I need to go back, now!

Faora: Niichan, I need you to do a reverse summoning and send Meagan back. I would stay talking a little longer with you guys, but I'm really busy.

Naruto: Sure, nonna. Saranghe! See you soon.

Meagan: By the way, what are your names?

Sakura: Haruno Sakura, but we say our last names first so it would be Sakura Haruno in your world.

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto, brother of Uzumaki Kitanzumi.

Faora: Now that you know, it's time to go. Saranghe, Naruto. See ya, Sakura!

Naruto begins weaving signs and opens a big portal, different from the way Faora brought Meagan to Konoha. Are you ready, Meagan?

Meagan: Do I have any options?

Sakura: No. That is why you have to go back. By the way, what is your full name?

Meagan: Meaghan Morzz, but since I'm on Earth it's just Meagan. But will I ever see you guys again?

Sakura and Naruto: Sure.

Naruto: Sometimes sis comes over. Or we'll just go over your dimension.

Sakura: Whenever you come over, we'll show you around the village, ok?

Meagan (Hugging Naruto and Sakura): Thank you soo very much! It was a big pleasure of meeting you both. See you, whenever.

Meagan disappears and appears back in her own dimension a few feet away from the fight.

Meagan (Telepathic…): Faora, where are you?

Faora: You must be behind us. I sense your presence.

Meagan: I'm on my way.

Faora: Wait, we need to cook up a plan first. (Faora begins a mental link with her comrades.) Can you hear me?

Kid: Faora, stop! It hurts!

Faora: Stop acting like a baby. No pain, no gain. Besides it's all in your head. But can all of you hear me?

All: Yes.

Faora: We have to think of a way to stop Rex and X, they're too strong. I could stop them but it takes a lot of strength out of me but I already used half of my chakra. Any ideas?

Superboy: What are our options?

Robin: Here's one. Luckily, they're both girls.

Meagan turns into an X all wounded and goes towards Rex.

Fake X: Rex, help me!

Rex looks at his fake owner, thinking she is actually X. Rex runs towards X and begins to howl. He turns into a tiger/wolf with blueish gray stripes.

X: Rex, what are you doing?

Faora: Rule #1- Never give your back to the enemy, unless you know he's completely down!

Meagan holds Rex with her force field while Faora attacks X with her attack called Jyuuken. This attack is with palms and punches, after receiving Faora's blows, X becomes unconscious. Meagan goes towards Aqualad while Faora brings X near the team and holds her inside a water type barrier.

Faora: Are you all ok?

Superboy: Yeah; except Aqualad.

Faora: Leave that to me.

Faora goes towards Aqualad and heal him the same way Sakura healed Meagan. As soon she puts her hands on Aqualad, Meagan speaks up.

Meagan: You're a medical ninja too, Faora?

Faora (Smiling): Yes. You are very observant.

As soon as she finishes treating Aqualad with first aid healing, she begins to heal Aqualad most damage parts of his body. As soon as she begins, X comes around.

X: What's going on? Where am I?

Faora (Not looking back): In my water barrier. While I was fighting you, you didn't seem to notice that I was learning you strengths and weaknesses. When I performed my Jyuuken, I clogged you power flow with my energy/chakra so that way you can't use your abilities. In other words, clog your nervous system and no, it's not fatal.

X: Ooooh. How dare you?

Faora: Yes, I do dare.

X: Rex, heel!

All of the sudden, Rex howls and turns into the mutant he was before. With his powers at max, he escapes Meagan's force field. Meagan, by receiving such an attack so suddenly, faints momentarily, but Superboy catches her. Rex tries to melt Faora's barrier but it only makes the barrier slightly weak.

Faora (Playful tone): Silly dog! You can't break my barrier even if you tried with all your might. Only if I wanted to release X, which I don't, she has to make up for everything she's done so far.

Rex: You really think I can't, Claire?

Faora: You can talk? How do you know that name?

Rex: I can't talk more than you can imagine. About Claire, let's say we go way back.

Faora: Ooooh, you've tempted me, dog.

While Faora is having an unwelcoming talk with Rex, X is trying to escape Faora's barrier by putting electricity on her hands and touching the barrier. Unaware of the effects, she gets electrocuted.

Faora: Careful, water and electricity don't go hand in hand.

X (Trying to make an effort): Neither do water and fire.

X turns one hand into fire and the other into electricity and hits Faora's barrier while Rex uses his tail with electricity and hits the barrier repeatedly from the outside. It makes it hard for Faora to concentrate on keeping the barrier up while both X and Rex keep hitting it, trying to keep her calm and trying to protect her from the attacks. That's when Superboy punches Rex with all his might and Rex is about to bite him but Superboy punches him again a little bit weakly.

Faora: Superboy?

X: Rex? Rex are you ok?

Faora has a flashback; by seeing that X is calling out to Rex and he doesn't reply, she lets X loose from the barrier. X looked at Faora surprised also the team as well.

Faora: Leave now with Rex before I regret what I just did.

X goes towards Rex and touches him and seeing that he's slightly bleeding gives a sigh of relief. X holds onto Rex and whistles in a high tone. In that instant, Rex and X become very small and disappear in an electric current. Everybody stares at Faora, while she heads back to Aqualad to finish his treatment.

Faora: Why is everybody staring?

Kid: Because you let Rex and X escape.

Faora: Any other reasons why you guys are staring at me?

Kid: No. Well who is Claire?

Faora: Well I'll explain the let her go part. You see, when I was performing my Jyuuken on X, I might have slipped a germ in her body that sweeps the memories of the victim. But when the germ is removed by the one who placed it, the user can see the victim's memories. Also I let her go because I pitied her with Rex, reminded me of one of my friends.

Aqualad: What happened? Where is X?

Faora gives a sigh of fright.

Faora: Don't worry she got away with a cause. But don't scare me like that ever again. I get scared easily. But you better relax or you won't get healed by my treatment.

Robin: Now that I think about it, how are you treating him anyways?

Kid: Or how did you make Mr. Twister explode after you did that attack when Superboy punched him the 2nd time and not the first? And you haven't explained who Claire is?

Faora: Very observant questions, you've learned well. Well I'm not from here; I'm from another dimension called Astrom far away from here. I was originally born there and after the years I began learning how to go across dimensions and I got here by mistake in a battle in the streets where the Justice League was about to be created. Everybody was fighting heroically and I saw from the sidelines how they did everything they could to stop the battle between the aliens who destroyed Martian Manhunter's home against the first Justice League team. But when I saw them falling all out of the sky, like Batman for instance, I began helping them and they managed to win the battle. After that, I became part of the team at the age of 13. Batman managed to help me learn things from this dimension and I've been here ever since. But don't get me wrong, I was Aqualad's high when I was 13. And I go back to my hometown every now and then and stay for some time.

(Pauses) Faora finishes her treatment on Aqualad; he begins walking around making sure his body is in complete tip-top shape. Faora goes towards Meagan and touches her own forehead and then touches Meagan's forehead. Meagan wakes up.

Meagan: Thanks.

Faora: You're welcome. (Pauses) About Claire, when I got here for the first time, I met lots of people because I was so young and that's when Batman made me a fake ID. I would go to The Manor every day or so, I even got to see Robin around the Manor when he wasn't training or in the streets. Remember that?

Robin nods.

Faora: That's when I met Claire, my only best friend at that age. She was a month older than me and was really creative and artistic. Better said, still is. She loves singing and dancing but what she loved most was being around me when the guy of her dreams, Chris, talked to me when we had chemistry together. I'm mostly a magic and arts person but chemistry isn't something you learn in Konoha.

Aqualad: Konoha?

Faora: You'll learn after the days pass. Claire knew about my powers as soon as I joined the school, I guess I forgot to change my hair color, because back then I used to be a complete blond with little red hairs coming out, a thing only my mother and I share not my twin brother, Naruto. After that she and I were and are inseparable. That's why I worry about the mentioning of Claire, nobody knows about her except the JL. And maybe you guys now.

Everybody stays amazed by what Faora has told them, but as they are about to keep asking questions, Faora yawns and motions them to the Bio-ship.

Faora: I'm tired, time to head back to H.Q, now. Time to review your actions of the day; you didn't have a plan but you improvised, some guys were knocked out by they're struggle but the rest protected each other. You guys received treatment and went back to the fight and did your duties. In total, a superb job from amateurs. Keep it up, and get used to these reviews, Batman does this a lot. Now let's home.

Meagan: Will I ever get to see them again, Faora?

Faora: Of course you will. Who knows? They might even come over here sometime soon. And call me Amy when we're not on missions.

Meanwhile, X and Rex arrive at their H.Q.

Professor: What happened to you two?

X: Our retrieve mission was a total failure and Rex and I were injured.

Professor: Not to worry, I'll fix you guys up, don't you worry. And we'll retrieve Faora and Exp. 24 soon enough.

X: Please do so, Fiore. I'm worried about Rex.

Rex: Don't worry Alice, I'm fine.

Meanwhile, in a remote unknown area,

Mystery person 2: Who would have though Faora's powers would be so effective on our super mutant?

Mystery Person 1: Then we should think of another way to bring those brats down.

Mystery Person 3: We shall and the galaxies shall be ours and will know our reign, FOREVER!

The End


End file.
